pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Pier
- Finnish (Yle)= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Chase | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = September 8, 2017 September 30, 2017 February 2, 2018 February 16, 2018 March 24, 2018 | writer = Al Schwartz | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Shark" | next = "Pups Save a Space Rock"}} "Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Pier" is the second segment of the 16th episode in Season 4 of ''PAW Patrol''. The pups come to the rescue when the pier has a broken support post. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Precious' owner (cameo) *Alex Porter *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Julius Goodway *Julia Goodway *Cap'n Turbot *Francois Turbot *Farmer Yumi *Farmer Al *Mr. Porter *Wally *Robo-Dog *Bears (one only) Adventure Beach is holding an art show on the beach's pier, and even the pups are getting into the excitement as they work on their submissions for the contest. Soon, Francois arrives with his entry, which he reveals to be a statue of himself made out of jellyfish jelly. However, unknown to Francois, when he plops it down on the pier, some of the jelly dribbles down the pier support and into the water, quickly attracting a lot of sea life, such as seagulls, fish, Wally, dolphins, and even including several crabs that end up carving away the support beam and cause the pier to collapse as they eat the jelly. With everyone on the pier, including Mayor Goodway, Farmer Al, Farmer Yumi, Francois, Julius Goodway, Julia Goodway, Mr. Porter, Alex Porter, and others in danger, Marshall spots them in trouble with Rocky and warns Cap'n Turbot and Chase. Chase contacts Ryder back at the Sea Patrol HQ, and Ryder summons the pups to the Sea Patrol HQ for their mission. On the way, Marshall slips on some of the paint from his paint cannons, leading to him spinning out and drenching himself in green paint, which he dubs "Marshall Goes Green", to the other pups' amusement before they head inside. Ryder briefs the pups on their rescue mission, and assigns Chase, Rubble, and Rocky to help with saving everyone on the pier and replacing the busted support beam with a spare one that Ryder has on-board the Sea Patroller. With that, the Sea Patroller is loaded with Chase and Rubble's Sea Patrol vehicles, along with Rocky's off-camera, and the ship deploys for duty. As they reach the pier, Ryder and Chase deploy for action, and as they head to the pier with the siren on Chase's patrol boat wailing, they soon reach the part of the pier still intact and tell everyone to hang on. While Chase stays with his vehicle, Ryder carefully makes his way down with the end of Chase's winch to hook it to an anchor point he sees on the pier, thereby allowing everyone to use the cable to climb hand-by-hand up to safety, with Ryder collecting their art pieces to bring up himself so they are not ruined. Everyone is soon rescued, except for Francois, who outright refuses to part with his jellyfish jelly sculpture. Because of Francois' stubborn refusal to leave his sculpture, Ryder has him put on a life vest while Rocky and Rubble head down to clear out the remains of the broken support pilling, aided by Robo-Dog with lifting the pier up using the Sea Patroller's crane after launching the spare pilling for them to install once the old one is removed. Once Rubble helps remove the old one and install the new one, making sure to line it up so it hooks in with the slot on the pier above, Rocky emerges from his vehicle in his scuba gear to add a metal ring around the bottom of the pilling to secure it in place with his welder. Though the pier is repaired, another problem rises when Francois' sculpture falls off the pier when the mother whale wants a bite of the jellyfish jelly used to make it and rammed the new piling to knock it off, and Francois, still obsessed with protecting his work, goes after it. Ryder finally realizes why the pier was breaking in the first place. Though Francois is soon pulled from the water by the Sea Patroller, he still refuses to part with his work, but after some words of wisdom from Ryder and thinking things over, Francois finally accepts what he has to do, and sadly lets his sculpture go with a cry of "Au revoir!" It barely even starts to fall towards the water in slow-motion before the Mother Whale jumps out of the water and catches it in her mouth to take back underwater as Francois tells the marine life to enjoy their meal. Back on the beach, the art show continues, and Francois has put what happened with his sculpture behind him as he now is painting with honey. Though Rocky is concerned about how bears like honey, Francois does not seem worried as they are on the beach, and there are no bears there. However, somewhere in Adventure Bay, a bear wakes up, catches a whiff of the honey Francois is using, and sets off to go find it... *Assist Ryder with rescuing everyone on the collapsed pier. *Help with repairs to the pier support pilling with Rocky. *Repair the broken support pilling to the pier with Rubble's support. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Sea Patrol DVD cover art - U.S..jpg|link=Sea Patrol (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Sea Patrol'' (Nickelodeon) Sea Patrol Vol 2 - front cover.jpg|link=Sea Patrol 2|''Sea Patrol 2'' PAW Patrol Sea Patrol DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Sea Patrol (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Sea Patrol'' (Toggolino) PAW Patrol The Surfer & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Surfer|''The Surfer'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Pier's Pages Category:Written by Al Schwartz (S4) Category:Chase is on the title card Category:Chase is a first responder (S4) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S4) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S4) Category:Half Episodes (S4) Category:Sea Patrol Episodes Category:2017 Episodes Category:Francois needs rescuing Category:No backup responders Category:Water Episodes